Mecha-Mobsters
The ' Mecha-Mobsters' (メカ・モブスター Meka Mobusutās) are the footsoldiers of the Mecha Galgen Gang and are RP characters conceptualized and mostly used by Gallibon the Destroyer, although they can be used by anyone. Personality The Mecha-Mobsters are group of sinister silencers so to speak and are cold, vicious and quiet; almost never saying a word. They are fierce loyal to Gevaudan and the Mecha Gang as whole and they will gladly assist any of the assassin kaijin to takedown a target or rampage through cities to help achieve Gevaudan's goals. History Backstory The Mecha-Mobsters are fellow mobsters who work for Gevaudan and his gang and serve as his own foot soldiers. After the defeat of the hitman Dangan; Gevaudan began to deploy more of the Mecha-Mobsters in order to kill his rival FlamingoMask. Ever since then, the Mecha-Mobsters have appeared many times to assist the assassin kaijin employed by Gevaudan or his associates Bullets and Iron Jack. Debut: Deathrap! Attack of the Serpent and the Iron Man Deep Freeze A group of Mecha-Mobsters later on then assisted Icelee on her attack on Yokohama. It didn't take long for FlamingoMask to find a large group of Mecha-Mobsters led by a mysterious woman dressed in white-robes who were causing mayhem. FlamingoMask landed down and then ordered them to halt their attacks against the innocent. The mecha-mobsters and the mysterious woman then turn around, facing FlamingoMask. The mysterious woman then began to question FlamingoMask some more, before revealing her true form, revealing herself to be an icy witch-like kaijin known as Icelee. Icelee then ordered her Mecha-Mobsters to attack FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask than ran up and kicked at the oncoming Mecha-Mobsters, then firing light beams at them, bringing them down. Icelee then blew her ice cold winds at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was caught up in the winds and then flew over to a pole, grabbing onto it so that he could stand the winds. Icelee then shot a ice-blast from her hands together, shooting it at the pole FlamingoMask held onto. Luckily for FlamingoMask, he managed to get away from the blast in time, the icy blast then only turned the pole to frozen solid ice. FlamingoMask then flew in the air, but then Mecha-Mobsters then opened up laser fire at FlamingoMask while he was still flying. Irritated, FlamingoMask then created a light shield to protect himself from the mecha-gangsters, then rammed down at the robot thugs, punching them down. Many Mecha-Mobsters fell down and blew up, but several of them then got up and tackled FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was about to retaliate by leaping up and preparing to strike them down with his Flamingo Kick attack, but Icelee though ahead and then blasted an icy aura blast at FlamingoMask's feet, freezing them and making him unable to perform his attack. The three remaining Mecha-Mobsters then got up, picked up FlamingoMask and slammed him against a wall. Just as the Mecha-Mobsters were about to do more harm, FlamingoMask then flew up using his arms and then rammed himself at the three Mecha-Mobsters, knocking them down over each other domino style. Now it was just FlamingoMask and Icelee left. Shadowy Counterattack Upon an early morning, FlamingoMask headed up and flew in the skies, looking over the city earlier than usual that day, as their were some strange neon lights appearing over the area. FlamingoMask flew over there to check out what it was. The next few moments were filled with silence, up until a barrage of laser gun fire then was shot at FlamingoMask's flight area. As it turned out, a hideous kaijin and a group of Mecha-Mobsters hard arrived, opening fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask acted quickly to this and then landed down to fight them. FlamingoMask hid behind a tree at first, spying on the hitman kaijin and the Mecha-Mobsters, up until the kaijin ordered the Mecha-Mobsters to van out and search the area for FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then leaped up and appeared to the evil group. The hitman kaijin then revealed himself to be Garuma; another one of Gevaudan's kaijin sent to eliminate FlamingoMask. Garuma boasted however that he was a professional assassin and that he would gain the utmost respect that he deserves if he were to succeed in eliminating FlamingoMask. Garuma then ordered his Mecha-Mobsters to take down FlamingoMask. Because there was a smaller amount of Mecha-Mobsters than usual with Garuma, it didn't take long for FlamingoMask to take them all down. Garuma and FlamingoMask then duked it out for a while until FlamingoMask ended up being the victor. Bullet's Great Heist FlamingoMask appeared to stop the two kaijins Red Bat, a red batgirl and Gokibura, a rough cockroach monster from committing a heist at the nearby bank. Red Bat and Gokibura were quick to spot him and ordered their Mecha-Mobsters to attack him. The Mecha-Mobsters charged in and attacked FlamingoMask, but they were easily dispatched....a little too easily, as FlamingoMask noticed himself. FlamingoMask also noticed that Red Bat and Gokibura were absent, much to his surprise; he then began to look around the area for them. The Shadowblood Cowboy vs. Gillamen the Terrible Gillamen was unable to reach Yokohama in time to target FlamingoMask, so Gillamen and his group of Mecha-Mobsters picked the next place to attack; New York City. Gillamen led the Mecha-Mobsters's attack on the streets of the city, blowing up cars and chasing away scared civilians. It was complete and total chaos. That all came to halt however when a bunch of Mecha-Mobsters started combusting for whatever reasons. Gillamen was baffled, why were so many Mecha-Mobsters blowing up like that? Then, a powerful wave of electricity blasted away, destroying all of the Mecha-Mobsters and sending Gillamen flying back. As Gillamen got back up, he saw a cowboy-esque Shadowblood warrior then appear; Rash. Rash was the one who demolished the Mecha-Mobsters, leaving Gillamen to deal with Rash. I Was A Teenage Coin Monster Zeni Crazy made his first appearance attacking the city of Kasgoshima along with his group of Mecha-Mobsters wreaking havoc by freezing some areas with his freeze gun and stealing money through his Theft Belt. FlamingoMask spotted trouble ahead at Kagoshima and then flew over to Kasgoshima, with Unica running and following him. As they approached there, there they found the golden coin-themed assassin kaijin known as Zeni Crazy attacking the place with his group of Mecha-Mobsters. Just as Zeni Crazy was about to order his Mecha-Mobster to open fire and gun down some civilians; FlamingoMask then appeared to the scene, firing a light beam against him. Zeni Crazy looked up and spotted FlamingoMask, saying that they were expecting him; which FlamingoMask retorted that that was "they" always say to him. Zeni Crazy then raised up his gun and prepared to open fire. FlamingoMask leaped down to the battleground and ran up, performing a standard kick against Zeni Crazy, sending Zeni Crazy down to the ground. Meanwhile, Unica went over to combat the Mecha-Mobsters. Unica fired her Prism Beams at them, following it up by punching and kicking against them. Soon, one Mecha-Mobster punched Unica, sending her flying into FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then met back up with Unica; who took care of some Mecha-Mobsters. Then a group of Mecha-Mobsters ran over to combat FlamingoMask and Unica; with Zeni Crazy running towards the two as well, holding out freeze gun. Zeni Crazy then blasted an icy stream of his freeze gun at both FlamingoMask and Unica. FlamingoMask then held onto Unica and then flew away from the ice stream, getting them both away from the ice stream. The blast of ice missed FlamingoMask and Unica and hit the Mecha-Mobsters instead, instantly freezing them, defeating them. The Amazing Spider-Man and the Flamingo of Light vs. The Terrible Cyborg Garden of Flames Pirazumon made his first appearance when he appeared in New York along with some Mecha-Mobsters to find the "warrior of light". There, they encountered the Shadowblood cowboy known as Rash and challenged him, as they were aware he fought Gillamen. Before Socrates could harm Rash however, a beam of light was then fired at his group; FlamingoMask had arrived! FlamingoMask met up with Rash and introduced himself to him. Rash was a bit baffled, as he wasn't aware that their were more "Shadowfolk" on the planet other than him. Plant Monster Socrates then ordered his Mecha-Mobsters to attack FlamingoMask and Rash; the Mecha-Mobsters then got out flamethrowers and torched at the two Shadowbloods. Rash shot a blast of golden electricity from his hands, causing a loud, authentic thunder-on-ground sound as the robots are suddenly completely disabled. Many Mecha-Mobsters were taken down in the process. More Mecha-Mobsters rushed in; to which Rash immediately shot more blasts of electricity at them, disabling them again. Rash then motioned his hands, as the fallen robots immediately explode. FlamingoMask crouched down, blasting away more Mecha-Mobsters with light beam, helping out Rash. Then from out of nowhere, a monstrous shark demon suddenly entered the vicinity, roaring and waving his cleaver like a berserker. Hammerhead charged at Rash, lunging and snapping; Rash avoided the assaults, backflipping and moving around with his speed; Rash told FlamingoMask that he would handle the shark demon while he told FlamingoMask to take care of Pirazumon. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Snowstorm of Peril Following Garuma's demise, Gevaudan and Dr. Borg then assigned Gillamen to control the Freezer Robot with some Mecha-Mobsters to eliminate FlamingoMask and the Units at Halewia, Hawaii. Gillamen vowed that he would not fail unlike Garuma and then went right to work, deploying the Freezer Robot to work right away. Later on when FlamingoMask told Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri to get inside Machine G and fight against Freezer Robot while he, Brownie and Sonnet would fight off the controller of Freezer Robot. Brownie then began to go to work, using her Sensor Ears to try to detect the controller. She then detected the approaching Mecha-Mobsters however, who then popped out of their vans along with Gillamen, who was behind the attack. Gillamen then taunted FlamingoMask about the Freezer Robot and then fought FlamingoMask head on. Brownie and Sonnet fought through the Mecha-Mobsters, FlamingoMask got into fistfight with Gillamen. The Mecha-Mobsters crouched down, starting to shoot their flamethrowers at Brownie and Sonnet. Brownie and Sonnet then leaped up in time; Sonnet landed down behind a smaller group of Mecha-Mobstes and shot electricity from her hands against them; blasting several Mecha-Mobsters from the electrifying wave. Sonnet then rushed up to some more Mecha-Mobsters, extending her claws and tearing her way through many. Soon, Sonnet and Brownie had made quick work of the Mecha-Mobsters; only a few Mecha-Mobsters were then left. Unit 8 Sonnet and Unit 5 Brownie then regrouped; Sonnet generated electrical energy and then fired her A.B. Slugger along with Brownie's Carrot Cannon blast. The two attacks then collide and create a giant explosion, destroying the last of the Mecha-Mobsters. Following the destruction of the remaining Mecha-Mobster from Brownie and Sonnet; FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then regrouped and cornered Gillamen. Salamander's Great Proposition Several Mecha-Mobsters made a brief appearance in the RP, where they stood guarding outside of the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ. The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Many Mecha-Mobsters made brief appearances were many were seen working for Oil Snake on construction, being ordered to do by him. Long Live Baranoia! YetiMask Appears Two Mecha-Mobsters were seen accompanying Bullets in his test to bring back Bara Missiler and fought off SquidMask and YetiMask but were then both killed by the two Shadowbloods. Abilities & Arsenal Mecha-Mobsters= * Combat Skills: '''The Mecha-Mobsters are only moderately strong; but make up for it in large numbers and hand-to-hand combat. * '''Laser Machine Guns: '''The Mecha-Mobsters are all equipped with Tommy gun-esque laser guns which can shoot out rapid fire lasers. * '''Batons: '''The Mecha-Mobsters can use batons for more physical combat. * '''Mobster Cars: The Mecha-Mobsters means for transportation. ** Cannons: The mobsters cars are armed with cannons. * Human Disguise: The Mecha-Mobsters can take human forms as means as disguise. * Mechanical Intuition: The Mecha-Mobsters are actually very excellent builders and innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. * Numbers: While a few Mecha-Mobsters aren't that strong, in larger numbers the Mecha-Mobsters in larger numbers can be a huge problem. * Piloting: Mecha-Mobsters are excellent at piloting vehicles they are assigned to drive. * Knives: Mecha-Mobsters are sometimes armed with knives that they can use to stab or slash at enemies. ** Throwing Knives: Some are also armed with throwing knives that they can use. * Shine Shine Dan Fighter Jets: The Mecha-Mobsters can pilot and fly these destruction jets in the air for battle. |-|Elite Mecha-Mobsters= The more elite and stronger branch of Mecha-Mobsters. While coming in smaller numbers, they are much more stronger than the regular Mecha-Mobsters, making them more difficult to fight off. * Flamethrowers: '''The Elite Mecha-Mobsters can use flamethrowers at their disposal if things are to get too out of hand. * '''Axes: Elite Mecha-Mobsters can be armed with small axes to use in combat. ** Throwing Axes: Like the knives, Elite Mecha-Mobsters can also hurl their axes at enemies. * Enhanced Reflexes: Elite Mecha-Mobster have enhanced reflexes and are more quick to avoid incoming attacks. * Enhanced Durability: Elite Mecha-Mobsters have enhanced durability; being much more durable than the regular Mecha-Mobsters. * Human Disguise: Like the regular Mecha-Mobster, Elite Mecha-Mobsters can take on human forms as means of disguise. Weaknesses * Strength: While not pathetically weak, the Mecha-Mobsters are not that strong and can easily be taken down. Trivia * The Mecha-Mobsters in terms of design are clearly based off of old day mobsters. They are also meant to be an homage to Showa era Tokustasu footsoldiers, in particular to the Majin Combatants, Die Die Gang and DAC. They are also based off of Barlo Soldiers from Ohranger. * Originally they were simply known as "Robot Gangsters" in their debut but they were later given a more original name later in their debut RP. Another working name for them was "Metal Gangers". * Originally they were going to be colored grey, then purple before then settling down with red. * They are one of the few footsoldiers who are not always used in monster attacks. * A few of them are apparently capable of speech. * They are one of the few footsoldiers who are capable of taking on human forms. * When not out in the battlefield, the Mecha-Mobsters like to play cards, pool or poker, gamble and play jazz music. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Criminals Category:Robots Category:Kaijin Category:Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Anyone)